Hello From The Other Side
by JustKay
Summary: Somewhat plausible end to CalZona permanently. Inspired by Adele's song, "Hello." **Trigger Warning** Self-harm/suicide.


**A/N:** _My apologies for this work. Listening to Adele's "Hello" and this entire scene came to mind so I had to write it down. Dedicated to the biggest CalZona fan, my wonderful girlfriend. I hope you all enjoy as much as she did._

It was a rainy November day when the letter finally arrived. Callie hadn't thought much about it and set it aside for the time being. Yet another attempt from Arizona to communicate. The time for that had passed. She had picked herself up and was finding the old Callie. Things were good with Penny. As she went to head to the kitchen to start dinner, her cell phone rang. As she wasn't on call, she would normally let it go to voicemail, but was surprised to see the caller ID. "Barb? What the..." she said to the empty room before answering. "B-er, Mrs. Robbins? W-what's wrong?" Callie asked, stumbling.

The voice on the other end took a deep breath. "Callie, it's Daniel. My battery died on the plane. I...we...none of it is your fault, Callie. Please know that?"

Callie felt lost and cold. "F-fault? What's happened?" She asked, her voice conveying her fear.

Again Daniel paused. "Arizona...took her own life. She was found in a hotel room. She was found with prescription pain killers, alcohol and..."

"And what?" Callie asked, the tears starting to brim in her brown eyes.

"A picture. You, Sofia, her...You were all smiling and happy," Daniel answered. "It's not your fault, Callie. We don't blame you. W-we have to go and finish making arrangements. I'll contact you when I can."

Callie took a moment, swallowing her pain back for the sake of her former father-in-law. "I-I understand. Just let me know details. Y-you're still Sofia's grandparents," she added, needing to give the grieving parents some slight comfort.

"Thank you, Callie. I will keep you informed." With that, the line went dead.

As the phone fell from her hand, Callie fell with it, crumpling to the floor. Her body shook violently as the tears and pain erupted from places inside she didn't even realize were there. The emotions bled from loss to hurt to outright anger. When she had gotten to a point she could no longer cry, she had gotten up and stormed around the empty house ranting in English and Spanish. "God dammit, Arizona! How could you do this to me? To SOFIA? You fucking selfish bitch!" She screamed to the void. It wasn't true, she knew that. Deep down, she knew Arizona had to have been in more pain than she could imagine to think ending her life was the only escape.

Months had passed. The funeral, settling Arizona's estate were all like an old movie. Before life could find any form of a new normal, Callie opened a drawer, finding the letter. Her heart leapt to her throat and her blood ran cold for a moment before she sat in the office chair. She reached for a letter opener and drew it, opening the envelope. Nothing would be the same reading the words. She knew this, but she needed answers.

 _Calliope,_

 _I have tried to be fine. To tell myself I will find my own way in the world again. I even left Seattle for Los Angeles thinking that would help. All it did was compound how alone I've felt. I didn't only lose my wife and child in everything, I lost my best friend. I am sorry I'm not stronger. I've tried getting a hold of you. Tried apologizing. I know you deserve to take whatever time you need. I...don't have the luxury of time anymore. I know you'll hate me. I know Sofia will hate me. But...you hate me now anyway. I will love you always. Goodbye, Calliope._

 _Arizona_

Callie shook and the tears flowed again as she read the words. How was it not her fault? Yes she was mad but she could have picked up a call. She could have tried being more than just joint parents and focused on the fact the woman she once loved was hurting. Dammit. In that moment, Callie realized she would forever be cursed. Those who loved her deeply, truly, all seemed to leave. George. Mark. And lastly, Arizona.


End file.
